Niesamowity Koncert Terriego Lina
Na wejściu do opery ekskluzywny niewolnik odebrał od waszej piątki płaszcze. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, choć całkowicie nieszczerze, ukazując przy tym śnieżnobiałe zęby być może przez kontrast z naturalnie brudną skórą. Już wtedy pojawił się pierwszy problem. Nie oddam mu swojego płaszcza ''– żachnął Dalaj Lama – ''Potem się nie dopierze. No, co ty mówisz? Przecież wyszorowali go jak olsztyńskie wc-ety po moim reportażu! – próbowała przekonać go Alibaba Rabababa. Ty chyba nie wiesz, co to znaczy prawdziwy brud! Wlokąc się po pas w błocie w kambodżańskiej dżungli uciekając wraz z rozbitym Wietkongiem przed nieustępliwym pościgiem Czerwonych Khmerów… Wystarczy. ''– stanowczo przerwał Colvin David Attenbourgh kładąc cały nacisk na kropkę. Musisz przyznać, że we fraku, gustownym melonie i z czarną laską u boku wyglądał jak prawdziwy bywalec. I za takiego zresztą się poczuwał, co i raz odchrząkując niczym rasowy snob wydymając w niesmaku pućki. Po wejściu do antresoli zastało was prawdziwe poruszenie. Hinduska arystokracja w cekinowych strojach, polityczni dygnitarze w stylowych marynarkach ala admirałowie galaktycznego imperium, milionerzy, aktorzy i światowej sławy prostytutki. Nikogo nie brakowało. ''Azarbajdzijew! – ''zwróciła się do Agamy Beatka ciągnąc za ramię Billa Gates’a – ''Jak ty kochanie wyglądasz? Czy ty słonko nie rozumiesz, że ze swoją tuszą nie możesz tak latać z odsłoniętym brzuchem? Musisz przyznać, że Ananababa rzeczywiście wyglądała kompletnie niedorzecznie w stroju tureckiej hurysy z pomarańczowym ręcznikiem skradzionym od sików i zarzuconym na głowę. Jednak to samo tyczyło się Beatki, który sądząc najwyraźniej, że wygląda niczym prawdziwa seksbomba, a nie jak pomarszczona kobieta po menopauzie, ubrała zwiewną halkę do prześwitującego choli. Do kłaków doczepiła sobie również dodatkowe, niewątpliwie wyciągnięte z hinduskiej umywalki, przetłuszczone i jeszcze mokre. Gdzie moje maniery! ''– złapała się teatralnie za głowę, niczym Lady Makbet cierpiąca na wyrzuty sumienia po kolejnej bezwzględnej zbrodni – ''Poznajcie Billa Gates’a ''– dodała wypychając zapryszczonego, anorektycznego łamagę w pinglach. ''Eeee… ''- zaczął nieśmiało Bill. ''Jest nieśmiały ''– wyjaśniła za niego Dziwka bezwzględnie się wtrącając – ''Ale to dobry chłopak. Bardzo bogaty – ''dodała szeptem uśmiechając się przy tym uśmiechem jakim obdarza masarz prosiaka przed zaciągnięciem na rzeź. ''Chodźcie przedstawię was reszcie towarzystwa! ''– dodała by zaciągnąć was do foyer, gdzie przy brydżowym stole siedzieli już przywódcy szczytu G20+Jaczyńska, która jednak nie skorzystała z zaproszenia. ''Dalaj Lama. Cesarz. Jak wspaniale was znowu widzieć, w pełni zdrowia, uśmiechniętych, cieszę się, że skorzystaliście z zaproszenia! – zwrócił się do was z nieukrywanym fałszem Jia Sidao reprezentujący Chiny. To pułapka! To pułapka! Te zaproszenie to cholerna pułapka! Bierzemy nogi za pas! ''– zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany i wymachiwać rękami Dalaj Lama w stylu postaci z niedorzecznego anime w końcu zresztą tradycyjnego dla skośnookiej kultury. ''Co to za cholerny pajac? ''– zwrócił się do pozostałych z typowym dla siebie taktem Duffy Trump. ''Nie mów tak o nim! ''– obruszyła się niemal natychmiast gruba i przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie niemra Merkel trzymająca na kolanach zabrudzone, brudne dziecko rodem z pontonu. Bachor niemal nieustannie piszczał i wył, nie tylko z powodu, że naloty Duffy’ego urwały mu nogi, ale również dlatego, że wybitny rosyjski strateg Władimir Putin siedzący na przeciwnym krześle nieustannie straszył bachora szczerząc kły i podkopując pod stołem sterczące spod blatu kikuty. Tymczasem zauważyłeś, że nie tylko Putin z zagłodzonym syryjskim dzieckiem toczyli ze sobą pojedynek. Prawdziwa wojna nerwów rozgrywała się właśnie między Jia Sidao a chińskim następcą tronu(nie jeśli Jia Sidao ma coś do powiedzenia!), którzy mierząc się wzrokiem próbowali odczytać swoje myśli. Pierwszy minister wyraźnie skręcał się z bólu, a na skroniach wyskoczyły mu żyły, bowiem, choć był on prawdziwym mistrzem sztuk tajemnych, to nie posiadał naturalnego daru bachora. Na szczęście, a być może zupełnie celowo, na ratunek przyszedł mu prezydent Francji Emil Makaron, który na spotkanie przyszedł wraz z matką. ''Ulala! Merde! Mon petite cheri! ''– zacumkał – ''Koncert się zaczyna! '' I rzeczywiście cały tłum nieodparcie parł na salę by zająć jak najlepsze miejsca niczym emeryci ścigający się o wolne krzesła w autobusie. Ruszyliście więc wraz z przywódcami szczytu na zarezerwowany dla nich balkon, jako, że jednak przekroczyliście przewidywaną liczbę miejsc to prezydent Meksyku, Południowej Afryki oraz Indii musieli pozostać na zewnątrz. ''Nie wiele udało mi się wyłapać ''– szepnął ci, korzystając z zamieszania, na ucho chiński książę – ''Wydaje mi się jednak, że tym razem dziadyga może mieć rację. To najprawdopodobniej pułapka. Jedną z powtarzających się myśli w umyśli tego szczura Sidao było coś o jakiś Czarnych Panterach Nie miałeś jednak czasu się nad tym głowić, bowiem właśnie rozpoczął się niesamowity spektakl. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm7_cySUlAE Na scenę wjechała niezwykła strzelista konstrukcja przypominająco nieco wieżę, nieco też dildo. W tle miniatury(choć większe) najsłynniejszych chińskich zabytków – Zakazanego Miasta i Wielkiego Muru. Na wieży niczym hindusi stłoczeni w pociągu siedzieli zgrupowani jeden na drugim artyści wszyscy bez wyjątku w czerwonych lateksach zapożyczonych z przybytku Burdelmamy Czyżyk. Phi! Kto się teraz już tak ubiera? – ''prychnął niezadowolona z reklamy dla konkurencji Dziwka. Po chwili również i wieża zaczęła prychać. Rażąc uwieszonych na niej kitajców żywym ogniem. Wrzasków i pojękiwań nie było końca, jednak skośnoocy pomimo zajęcia się żywym ogniem uparcie trzymali się konstrukcji niczym małpy bananowca, muchy gówna czy też wszy włosów bachora na kolanach Merkel. ''Niezwykłe ''– zachwycał się nad tym niesamowitym pokazem zwyrodnienia Jia Sidao. Na tym ten niesłychany pokaz atrakcji się nie zakończył, bowiem za moment na scenę wbiegło tysiące gejsz, każda z pełną, pobrzękującą zaprawą stołową na głowie. Wszystkie nosiły też indiańskie wycieraczki(służące do wycierania brudnych stóp przed wejściem do rozbitego w ziemi tipi) zasłaniające niewymowne. ''Te żółtki. Co one mają w ogóle nasrane we łbie? ''– zastanawiał się Trump siedzący pomiędzy pierwszym ministrem Chin, a premierem Korei(lecz nie tej prawdziwej). Jednak nie doczekał się on odpowiedzi, gdyś niemal w tym samym momencie salą wstrząsnął niesamowity, wbijający w fotel falset, tak czysty, że sam nienawistnik Simon Bydłostudnia nie byłby w stanie zdobyć się na złośliwy komentarz, tak wysoki, że wieloryby z Pacyfiku wzięły to za swój znak do rozpoczęcia tarła. ''Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że jest trochę nieczysto? ''– zapytał niedorzecznie premier Australii, znany ze słoniowego ucha. Na szczęcie wszyscy zignorowali ten głupi komentarz i wspólnie zdecydowali o niezapraszaniu więcej kangurów na konwenty g20. Niestety te zwykły się same wpraszać. I wtedy pojawił się też on. Mistrz. Chiński muzyk tysiąclecia, gwiazda tak wielka, że jego koncerty w kraju to dni wolne od pracy. Podobnie zresztą było tutaj, w Indiach, choć trzeba też przyznać, że dla tych akurat robić sobie wolne od pracy to nic niezwykłego. Ubrany był w strój niezwykle gustowny strój szamana idealnie wpasowujący się w hołd dla kultury i dziedzictwa antycznych Chin. Po jego wejściu pindy w wycieraczkach i sztućcach zaczęły układać panele z których zbudowano ogromny telebim na którym lada moment pojawić się miała prezentacja powerpointa przygotowana przez stażystów chińskiego ministerstwa turystyki i ping-ponga. Wreszcie na scenę puścił ktoś też ogromnego pawia. Ten unosił się błyszcząc niczym łeb Bogusia i dziko pokrzykiwał (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aysIl0tv5gM) W całym tym zamieszaniu ponownie jednak straciłeś z oczu Colvin! I gdy już zacząłeś obawiać się, że znowu będziesz zmuszony miażdżyć kapłanów i burzyć Call Centre, żeby ją odnaleźć, dostrzegłeś ją, daleko na scenie, ubraną w sztućce i wycieraczkę sprzed tipi. ''Co ona do cholery wyrabia?! ''– wściekłeś się, po czym zwróciłeś się do Abruzji – ''Przyprowadź ją do cholery! Nic się nie martw, jestem mistrzynią kamuflażu ''– odparła z dumą, po czym zniknęła przygotowując swój kostium. Cóż nie pozostało ci nic innego jak czekać i udawać, że nie dostrzegasz, a tym bardziej nie znasz piratki z łatą na oku i z unoszącym się nad nią bezustannym dymem papierosowym tańcującej wśród chińskich gejsz. Niestety inni zdawali się ją, pomimo kamuflażu, dostrzegać nadzwyczaj wyraźnie. ''Ha! Spójrzcie na tą babę! Przecież ona nie ma jednego oka! Jak cholerny pirat! ''– zaczął wrzeszczeć na całą operę wyraźnie podekscytowany tą sceną Trump. ''Alalallhahahalala! – zaczął drzeć się również Król Arabii Saudyjskiej – Spójrzcie lepiej tam! ''– wskazał paluchem na drugiego pawia, który właśnie pojawił się na scenie – ''Przecież to jakaś brudna, nieczysta świnia! – i rzeczywiście tylko ślepy by nie zauważył jak marną imitacją był drugi paw, a raczej Akwizgrana Racaboska ubrana w pióra i skrzecząca jak dzikie ptactwo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aysIl0tv5gM) Przecież to Marie i Assapana! Ależ co one wyprawiają?! ''– obruszył się wciąż nie wychodzący z roli bufona David, który w siwych włosach i fraku w otoczeniu nadętych politykierów i biznesmenów wyglądał jak lokaj Batmana. Jia Sidao powstał zza stolika jak rażony gromem. ''Co do cholery?! Powstrzymać je! ''– wrzasnął do nikogo, a przynajmniej tak pomyślałby ślepiec bądź ktoś doszczętnie pochłonięty niesamowitym koncertem Terri’ego Lina (czyli wszyscy obecni na sali), kto nie dostrzegłby przygrubych chińskich ninja wystających zza każdego filarów podtrzymujących sufit opery. ''Uważaj za tobą jest ninja! ''– próbowałeś w niedorzecznym odruchu ostrzec chińskiego następcę tronu. Ten jednak już od dawna przeczuwał podobny bieg wydarzeń i zanim ninja zdążył dosięgnąć go swoją kataną ten uchylił się po czym zamienił ninję w żabę. A przynajmniej próbował to zrobić bowiem po rzuceniu zaklęcia transformacji ninja zamienił się w czarną panterę! ''Ale jak…? '' ''To czarna pantera! – ''wtrąciła się z niesamowitą wstawką Maryś Faryś, która reprezentowała na szczycie samorząd uczniowski. Do odpowiedzi poczuł się wywołany David Attenbourgh, który na moment porzucił swój nowy wizerunek snoba. ''Będąc precyzyjnym to nie pantera. A tygrys, niezwykle rzadki i endemiczny wyłącznie dla terenów południowej Azji gatunek tygrysa czarnego, przez wiele lat obiekt zainteresowania jedynie kryptozoologów. ''Tamilskie Tygrysy… ''- szepnął blady jak ściana(choć wciąż raczej żółty) Dalaj Lama – ''Półzwierzęta-półludzie, zdegenerowane jak Indusi, nienawistne jak Chińczycy. '' ''Tamilskie Tygrysy. Organizacja, grupa etniczna, sekta. Różnie się o nich mówi. Od lat walczą o przejęcie monopolu herbaty na Cejlonie. Ich zwierzęca druga natura od lat stanowi tajemnicę poliszynela ''– dodał fachowo Attenbourgh. Tymczasem gdy zajęci byliśmy zoologią, na głównej scenie w tle nieustannego wrzasku Terri’ego Lina działy się rzeczy niezwykłe. Colvin wraz z Antarktydą obaliły wielkiego pawia na ziemię by szarpać się z nim w dzikiej rewii pisków(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDHZWjvGla4&feature=youtu.be)